Una serenata en Hogsmeade
by monalisa811
Summary: Precuela de "Zacharias Smith In Love",Zach ama Hogsmeade pero ese 1 de Nov sucedio un "accidente"Contaremos los antecedentes de ese "accidente" y hasta sus consecuencias...un accidente porque Zacharias no esta enamorado, solo los tontos se enamoran.


**NA:**Sí, largo, muy largo, pero como dicen de donde yo vengo: Vámonos corridito y sin rodeos . No sabía bien donde cortarlo y no quería esperar para postearlo, originalmente era un OneShot..aquí van casi 5000 palabras de Zacharias Romeo Smith (el segundo nombre es tan irónico, jeje)

* * *

**Una serenata en Hogsmeade**

Zacharias Smith nunca había sido de los que arman escándalos o por lo menos no este tipo de escándalos, el prefería siempre mostrarse superior, mejor e inalcanzable.

El que le tiraran una cubeta de agua sucia en la cabeza no lo hizo sentirse superior, mucho menos mejor ya que hacia un frío de los mil demonios y pues, digamos que la cubeta si que lo alcanzo. A esto súmenle que no tenia idea de lo que le estaba pasando, algo inusual y sin sentido. Por alguna razón no podía apartar la vista de esa cara tan familiar pero tan diferente. Hannah Abbott se hacia llamar y no era nueva en Hogwarts, una digna Hufflepuff como decían que Zacharias nunca seria.

'Idiotas' le gustaba pensar a el, '¿Creen que me gusta estar en la casa de los sobrantes?'

Pero siempre mantenía su compostura, nada de rebajarse...hasta esa noche. Se preguntaran ¿que sucedió en su cabeza al pensar que Abbott apreciaría algo así? Y... ¿por que necesitaba sentir que ella lo apreciaba? Pues bien, Zacharias ha decidido relatarles todo sobre los fatídicos eventos de la noche del 1 de Noviembre en Hogsmeade, y naturalmente iremos desde el principio...

FECHA: 15 de Septiembre

LUGAR: Mazmorra

CLASE: Pociones

MAESTRO: Severus Snape

HUMOR: Smithenso (ósea, como solo Zacharias Smith puede sentirse, porque aunque no lo crean SI tengo sentimientos)

Saben algo, cuando veo a Snape dando clase tan apasionadamente como ahora, de verdad me hace pensar... ¿Que nunca ha oído del acondicionador? ¿Tal vez Head&Shoulders? O aunque sea, ¿sobre el shampoo?

Solo habla y habla y habla de ingredientes, pasos y calderos con tanto-OH esto esta bueno, Finnigan acaba de echar algo en el caldero de Susan Bones, jaja, y ella esta morada. No puedo evitar reír. Si, llámenme cruel y burlón pero su cara es demasiado para un pobre espectador como yo. Oye, ella que decía que me amaba y yo ni la volteaba a ver, pues ahora la estoy viendo muy bien, ¿de que se queja?

Ahora corre buscando auxilio, parece guajolote agitando los brazos así. Vamos niña, solo es un poco de colorante, ¿por que me miras feo? ¿Esa es la nueva forma de decir 'Te amo'? OH que triste, me ha cambiado por Megan, yo sabia que tenia que haber algo de lesbianismo ahí y van corriendo las dos...ah si las tres porque ahí va, ¿cual era su nombre? Emm Abbott, Hannah Abbott, ella también me mira feo con esos ojos cafés que parecen avellanas ¿que sucede en este mundo?

Sigue mirándome y yo no puedo evitar mirarla también, bueno, lo poco que alcanzo a ver ya que en mi perímetro esta justamente Susan haciendo el berrinche de su vida. Entre los largos brazos de Susan y la cara acongojada de Megan alcanzo a notar algo que nunca había visto...

Verán, los recuerdos que tengo de Hannah Abbott, a pesar de estar en la misma casa, son casi nulos: miradas en la sala común, chascarrillos en clase, una que otra fiesta de cumpleaños celebrada ilícitamente en alguna mazmorra o sala común, en pocas palabras no hemos cruzado ni una. Siempre pensé que ella era tan solo otra de las tontas borreguitas de Susan que comen pasto de sus pies, y es que, no lo podemos negar ella se ve un poco lenta...o por lo menos eso parecía, y es que cuando me vio así algo en mi empezó a retumbar de forma nada lenta...tal vez deba comer algo.

Volviendo al punto, ella siempre ha sido bastante peculiar...es la chica modelo: linda, estudiosa, callada y que tiene mas actividades extracurriculares y de beneficencia que clases en su horario, aparte de eso nunca pensé que tuviera nada especial, una digna Hufflepuff. Con estos antecedentes, deben comprender que ver ese brillo en ella me fuera totalmente nuevo y sorpresivo, no se que paso, no se cuando fue que Hogwarts se volteo de cabeza, los planetas de alinearon o tal vez al fin descubrieron al monstruo del Lago Ness, quizás estemos en tiempos del Apocalipsis... ¡yo que se! Solo se que nunca en este tiempo y espacio me hubiera imaginado que yo, Zacharias Smith, sostendría la mirada por mas de 2 minutos con... ¡Hannah Abbott!

No me gusta no saber...siempre he podido definir todos y cada uno de los pensamientos y a veces hasta sentimientos que emanan de mi, así de consciente soy de mi mismo y esta duda me mata.

¿Por que sigo pensando en ella?

Todos han salido ya, hasta ella se fue hace rato a consolar a su amiga, y yo sigo dándole vueltas al asunto. Nunca había analizado a una chica por tanto tiempo, usualmente porque a los 3 segundos ya sabia que como el resto del mundo la mujer en cuestión era...no muy brillante, Abbott me entretuvo por la mitad de una clase sin siquiera estar aquí.

Esto si que es extraño.

Ya se, solo iré por una malteada de chocolate al Gran Comedor, eso siempre me ayuda a calmar y reordenar mis pensamientos...me olvidare de las cosas poco importantes...me olvidare de Hannah Abbott.

* * *

FECHA: Aun 15 de Septiembre

LUGAR: Gran Comedor

CLASE: --

MAESTRO:-- Bueno si cuentas a Filch.

HUMOR: Smithenso, depresivo...lleno hasta donde no se puede.

Estoy ofendido, me siento traicionado y hasta violado...5 malteadas de chocolate, 3 de fresa y 2 de choco chips y ¡ella sigue aquí! Mis malteadas nunca me habían fallado, ahora aparte de sentirme como rompecabezas sin piezas tengo un dolor en el estomago que no lo aguanto. ¿Han visto alguna de esas películas en las que los gatos se acuestan a comer y comer y al final parecen globos con 4 popotes como patas? Ese seria mi retrato actual, lo malo es que yo no tengo a nadie para que me sobe la panza...Abbott si que seria útil en estos momentos.

¡¿Ay, lo ven?! No la puedo sacar de mi mente y es tan... ¡Arghhh!

Mejor me voy ya, no vaya a ser que con mi buena suerte se me aparezca a un lado y me de por hiperventilar como idiota.

Un momento, no puedo moverme...y no quería tener que hablarle a Justin... ¡Demonios!

* * *

FECHA: 27 de Septiembre

LUGAR: Campo de Quidditch

CLASE: "10 cosas que hacer para convertirse en el nazi perfecto"

MAESTRO: Oliver Wood... y mas recientemente Cedric, quien lo viera tan calladito pero como grita.

HUMOR: Smithenso...Smithenso...Smithenso

Si, si, si Oliver ya entendimos estas loco por tu cazadora Katie, ahora ¿puedes dejar de actuar como idiota? Digo, gritarle solo a ella cada vez que nos mira entrenar es un poco excesivo, las otras dos tampoco pueden quitar sus ojos de Cedric y yo me empiezo a sentir acosado por Alicia.

"Ey Smith, el entrenamiento esta aquí, no con Alicia" me grita el siempre oportuno Summerby.

Y ahora todos aúllan como lobos y ella se esta sonrojando. ¿Por que se sonroja? No creerá que... ¡Por los cojones de Merlín! Yo, yo no estoy enamorado de una Gryffindor, mas bien no estoy enamorado de nadie, que piense en Abbott cerca de 1440 minutos al día no significa nada. Genial, ellos no paran.

"Haha, Sumercito siempre sale con cosas tan ingeniosas, ¡que lastima que ese ingenio no le haya servido para seducir a McGonagall ese día de verano! El lo intentaba y lo intentaba pero tenia un pequeño problemita", digo esto juntando mi pulgar y meñique, como ya se imaginaran mientras el se sonroja y el resto del equipo lo miran anonadados antes de soltarse a reír. Ah la venganza es tan dulce...ya me hacia falta sacar algo de mi veneno contra la suciedad, e hice feliz a tantos...soy tan generoso.

Diggory los calla a todos y los pone a trabajar, después se acerca a mi y ya se lo que viene... ¡Rollo, rollo, rollo! O si lo prefieren monologo, discurso...algo tan Diggoresco.

"Smith, a los vestidores...rápido"

Y me dirijo a los vestidores, Cedric Diggory siempre ha ocupado un lugar alto en mi plataforma de respetos, o mas bien el único lugar...solo que podía ser bastante molesto cuando le daban sus ataques de moralidad. Pero si solo fue una bromita.

"Buena la que le respondiste a Summerby"

Yo solo asiento con la cabeza, esperando mi castigo de dar 10 vueltas al campo sin escoba.

"Debes entender que no puedes avergonzar a tus compañeros así...somos el equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff pero antes que nada un equipo."

"Si, señor"

Cedric suelta una risita "No es necesario el 'señor', que sigue ¿mein Fuhrer?"

"No señor, ese solo es para Oliver" le respondo y los dos reímos.

"Vale, vale, ahora siéntate mi episodio de Capitán Estricto a terminado...tomemos algo de jugo de calabaza" Sirve dos vasos de ese liquido naranjoso y me da uno.

Doy un sorbo, que bueno que no es una malteada porque eso me haría pensar en...Abbott. Su apellido tiene un nuevo significado, aún cuando no me atrevo a pronunciarlo pero solo escucharlo en la cabeza hace que sienta algo extraño en el estomago...probablemente es el jugo de calabaza, después de entrenar tanto pues...

Cedric se sienta en el banco enfrente del mío y sonríe con esa sonrisa de estrella de cine que todas las chicas adoran.

"Y dime, ¿quien es ella?"

De la impresión se me atora el jugo y sin querer sale por mi nariz, el se ríe y me da una toalla.

"¿Ella? ¿De, de que hablas?"

La sonrisa otra vez, es como si supiera algo que yo no se. Y ustedes saben como me pone el no saber.

"Pues de esa chica que te trae loco...a menos que sea un chico, con lo cual no tengo ningún inconveniente" me aclara. Bueno, menos mal, si resulta que bateo para el otro lado ya tengo quien me apoye...no te emociones Thomas.

"Eh, no, no es ningún chico, de hecho no es nadie, no se de que hablas" le respondo tratando de sonar convincente, aunque creo que mas quiero convencerme a mi mismo.

"Vamos, estamos en confianza...yo te hable de Cho"

"Repito, no es nadie... ¿que te hace pensar que estoy e-enamorado?" Decirlo es tan difícil ya que nunca lo he sentido y si tengo suerte no lo sentiré.

Esa sonrisa suya me dará pesadillas, ¿es tan feliz en serio?

"Pues, digamos que no has sido tu mismo desde hace unos días: se te van los pases, parece que andas en la luna y no tienes intención de volver, te vi tratando de emborracharte con malteadas. algo que solo haces cuando algo te molesta, pero no hay nada que pudiera molestarte, el equipo va bien, tus notas siguen impecables y han vuelto a poner las albóndigas que tanto te gustan en el menú de los jueves...solo una chica podría ponerte mal en estos momentos." Y alza la ceja burlonamente. "Es solo nuevo y me gustaría saber...si no es mucho pedir, tal vez hasta puedo ayudarte. Cho es bastante popular y con cualquiera de las chicas que sea-"

"Aver aver párale a tu escoba, yo Zacharias Smith no estoy enamorado de nadie, y ¡menos de Abbott! Es tonto pensar eso, somos tan diferentes y ella es tan, tan, tan..."

"¡Así que es ella eh!" exclama Cedric emocionado, saltando de su lugar.

No, no, no, no esto no acaba de pasar, Merlín, desaparéceme por favor. Ya no estoy aquí, mentalízate Smith, estas en un lugar feliz, lugar feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz en el que todos somos inteligentes y no existe Hannah Abbott, lugar feliz, lugar feliz.

Cedric se ríe y pone un brazo detrás de mi espalda, "Pero calma, calma Zacharias, esta bien, es tu primer amor, Cho la conoce y-"

Nunca me había sentido tan aterrorizado en mi vida como cuando dijo eso del primer amor, sonreí débilmente y me quite su brazo de encima, para después salir corriendo como nunca en mi vida.

FECHA: 28 de Septiembre

LUGAR: Dormitorio

CLASE:--

MAESTRO:--

HUMOR: S.O.S aka Depresión Total, vergüenza y riesgo de suicidio.

Esto no puede estar pasando, no lo aceptare. Me niego rotundamente a aceptar la posibilidad de que este enamorado. No, no, no.

No he salido de aquí desde ayer en la tarde, después de mi frenética huida me di cuenta de que no podía salir de Hogwarts y a lo mas que llegue fue a una cabaña que creo pertenece al "King Kong" de la escuela que se hace llamar Hagrid, de ahí volví y me reporte enfermo. Por si se lo preguntaban, el suicidio por sobredosis de ranas de chocolate no es posible.

Hace días que no la veo, no es que la extrañe pero...

En fin, Cedric ha intentado llamarme pero no le he respondido.

De verdad que no entiendo nada, definitivamente no fue a-a-a-mor a primera vista, porque ya conocía a Abbott, pero que es lo que tiene de nuevo.

Me duele la cabeza de tanto tratar de analizar esta situación.

Ahora que recuerdo, una vez Maddam Pomfey menciono que unas niñas habían llegado a la enfermería con fatiga muscular y ascos debido a...feromonas. Eso es, la tramposa de Abbott me ha intoxicado y ahora se ríe de mí al lado de sus amiguitas, todo esto es una venganza por lo de Susan, por no hacerle caso.

¡Si, si, si! Al fin he encontrado una explicación lógica, me recuperare pronto e iré a encararla, pero primero robare sus feromonas.

Eso no sonó bien.

Como sea, llamare a Justin.

* * *

FECHA: 28 de Septiembre

LUGAR: Dormitorio...de las chicas,

CLASE:--

MAESTRO:--

HUMOR: Explorador.

Merlín, ¿en serio necesitan tanto maquillaje? Me pregunto de donde sacaran tanto dinero para comprar todo esto, es excesivo, ni yo gasto eso en calzones. Ah mira, Justin encontró lo que parece ser el sostén de Megan pero tiene escrito Cho, Ey tiene relleno.

"¿Crees que Cedric lo sepa?" susurra Justin entre carcajadas silenciosas.

"No, pero ponte a buscar" le susurro. No quiero siquiera comenzar a imaginarme por que Megan tiene el sostén de Cho, y menos la cara de Cedric si se enterase.

Justin gruñe y continúa desarmando los cajones "¿Que buscábamos, otra vez?"

"Una botella de dudosa procedencia" le digo desesperado mientras un montón de cartas de amor caen del morral de Susan, todas huelen asquerosamente a perfume barato, las vuelvo a poner en su lugar y continuo la búsqueda.

Miro bajo la cama de Abbott, nada como pensé, totalmente limpia la niña. Es en su buró en donde encuentro la evidencia del crimen, una botella pequeña en forma de corazón y con brillantes rosas, no se si para ustedes también, pero para mí esa botella grita: ¡FEROMONAS!

"¡Aja!" exclamo y Justin se levanta tan rápido que se golpea con un cajón abierto.

"Auch, ¿que paso? ¿Encontraste la colonia que según tu te robaron?" me pregunta sobándose el cuello.

Rápidamente escondo la botella en mi chaqueta, ¿que clase de hombre seria si usara una colonia rosa en forma de corazón?

"Si, si, vámonos ya"

Pero claro, la suerte no ha estado de mi lado desde hace 13 días y menos lo iba a estar ahora, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Antes de poder dar un paso fuera del cuarto me veo rodeado de un ejército temible: las niñas. Todas en sus uniformes y mirándome ferozmente. Justin esta a mi lado y aunque no lo admita les teme igual.

Susan da un paso adelante con su pomposo andar y nos pregunta: "¿Podrían darme una explicación de por que están hurgando en nuestras cosas, en nuestro dormitorio?" Nunca había odiado tanto su voz chocante como ahora...no se me escapa que detrás de todas ellas esta Abbott, mirándome afligida...aun afligida luce bien.

Pero ni modo, a las mentirosas hay que desenmascararlas.

"Calma Bones, no he venido por ti aunque se como desearías que así fuera, he venido por Abbott, quiero una explicación así que agradecería mucho si se retiraran"

Una ola de "Ohhh"s y "Wooow"s se oyen y Abbott avanza hacia mi, refunfuñando desaparecen las demás y Justin con ellas. Creo que a el le fue bien después de todo.

"¿Que sucede Zacharias?"Me pregunta con esa voz tan inocente, y me doy cuenta que es la primera vez que alguien dice mi nombre de una forma tan especial. Pero debes resistir, Smith.

"Deja el cuento, ya lo se todo, esta bien.No estoy enojado, sólo estaba desconcertado pero ya todo ha pasado. Si dejas de usarlas todo estará bien" le aseguro y por primera vez la toco, es tan suave y frágil.

"¿De que hablas?" me pregunta confundida y ríe "¿Que debo dejar de usar?"

Su risa es contagiosa, sorprendentemente me muestro mas calmado de como pensé que estaría al ver a la que me ha provocado estas ojeras de no dormir. "Pues esto" le digo y saco la botella con el liquido peligroso.

"¿Crees que debo dejar de usar enjuague bucal?" me pregunta aun mas confundida y ríe abiertamente "Gracias supongo, pero es higiene."

¿Que chin-?

"No, no, no. Ya no mientas Abbott, se que son feromonas, esta bien, solo déjalas"

Creo que lo que sigue si podría ser catalogado como burla, Abbott suelta tremendas carcajadas "¿Que? Pero si yo no uso feromonas, eso es una locura. Aparte de que eso solo son mitos, no creo que las vendan aquí en Hogwarts, seria demasiado raro" después de decir esto vuelve a las carcajadas. "Nunca creí que fueras tan gracioso Zacharias, sin ofender pero te veías algo gruñón, siempre callado y mirando feo"

Primero miente, luego se burla y ahora hasta me critica...me esta pareciendo algo insoportable.

"Mira niña, yo no estoy cotorreando, tu usas estas feromonas, yo lo se"

"Y como sabes eso, en serio ¿que te hace pensar que yo uso feromonas?"

Ahora si ya me desespere, ¿por que no puede admitirlo ya? Me engatusó con feromonas, yo lo acepto, ¿por que no lo acepta ella?

"¡Por que si!"

"Naa"

"¡Que si!"

"Naa"

"¡Si, si, si, sino que otra explicación habría a que-!"

"¿A que qué?"

Sino estuviera seguro de que no la quiero pensaría que tal vez por eso me late el corazón como loco y me siento vacilar...pero yo no la quiero, no puedo quererla.

"¡A que mi amigo Justin pregone a los cuatro vientos que esta enamorado de ti!"

Creo que mi nariz ha crecido virtualmente unos 5 metros hoy.

Me mira asombrada "Si, y que no pueda dormir por pensar en ti, y que aunque nunca hayan hablado en su vida el sienta como que puedes ver a través de su mirada con esos ojos extraños tuyos y que se deprima cuando no te ve, y que, y que-"

Como ven, tengo un límite al mentir y para evitar seguir ensuciando la reputación de Justin llevo a cabo la que se ha convertido en la "Maniobra Smith por Excelencia":

Correr como idiota.

* * *

FECHA: 30 de Septiembre

LUGAR: Gran Comedor

CLASE:--

MAESTRO:--

HUMOR: Lo dejare en que el vaso esta medio vacío.

"Aun no puedo creer que le mintieras a Hannah así hermano, tu sabes que yo te aprecio pero por favor, la chica esta loca. ¿Ayudar ancianos? ¿Pasear perros? ¿Cuidar niños? Eso no es caridad, es falta de vida social"

Como siempre, Justin y su parloteo incesante. Al parecer, después de evadirlo Hannah decidió aclarar las cosas con Justin, y muy para mi pesar le contó todo. Claro que Justin es lo suficientemente tonto como para pensar que yo solo bromeaba y no me cubría la espalda con su cebo para no admitir que estoy locamente enamorado de una chica con la que nunca había hablado en mi vida y que ahora no quiere ni verme y desea mi muerte tanto como tirar mis huesos a tiburones hambrientos. Creanme, nadie esta más avergonzado de esto que yo. Zacharias Smith no es ningún romántico, intento de Romeo.Podra ser su segundo nombre pero nunca le haría honor enamorándose. Hasta hoy.

¡Que ironía! Lo de las feromonas resulto una mentira y es ahora que ella quiere mi cabeza que veo todo muy claro.

"Pero anímate, ¿que te pasa? Llevas así desde lo de tu colonia, aunque sea nos reímos un rato" me dice Justin con la boca llena de puré. "Mejor aun, vayamos a dar unas pasadas ahora que Wood al fin dejo el campo"

Si, Wood dejo el campo en el que no estaba practicando, sino besuqueándose con su ahora novia Katie Bell. De lo poco que se del amor ya puedo concluir una cosa...que apesta.

* * *

FECHA: 7 de Octubre

LUGAR: Enfermería

CLASE: --

MAESTRO:--¿Que es Maddam Pomfey?

HUMOR:--¡Es que la mato!

Las mujeres con las cosas más peligrosas que hay en este mundo.

Tengo pruebas. Y no una, 4.

La primera seria mi pierna rota.

La segunda mi lesión cerebral.

La tercera la serie de rasguños.

Y la cuarta...bueno, esa esta en un lugar algo cercano a mi pecho del que no quiero hablar, porque todo Hogwarts alega de que no existe.

¿La criminal? Pues claro, tenía que ser Hannah Abbott.

Es pequeña psicópata se puso como loca solo porque pregunte a Jones sobre su lesbianismo, es una caníbal y aparte metiche. Le pregunto a Jones y la que trata de comerme vivo es Abbot, claro. Y se puso peor solo porque le aconseje que de verdad se untara feromonas...y es que con tremendo genio las necesitara si quiere casarse algún día.

Pobre del infeliz que la despose.

No puedo creer que Cedric aun piense que me gusta...eso fue una confusión, había tomado demasiadas malteadas en días pasados y aun me hacían efecto: locura.

Porque solo bajo la influencia de drogas o demasiado chocolate podría yo alguna vez fijarme en la esquizofrénica-bipolar-psicótica de Hannah Abbott.

Menos mal que viene Maddam Pomfey con mis banditas y medicinas, que pensar en ella hace que haga más bilis de lo normal.

* * *

FECHA: 16 de Octubre

LUGAR: Sala Común

CLASE:--

MAESTRO:--

HUMOR: ¡Smithenso baby!

¡Si! Al fin, las dos semanas que nos prometieron en Hogsmeade han llegado y yo no puedo esperar para estar ahí: fuera de esta escuela de locos, haciendo todo lo que me plazca y sin la sombra de Abbott atormentándome, comer golosinas hasta morir y visitar lugares en ruinas. El único amor que yo podré sentir en mi vida será hacia Hogsmeade...y Hogsmeade no necesita usar feromonas y luego mentir al respecto.

¡AMO HOGSMEADE!

* * *

FECHA: 1 de Noviembre

LUGAR: Plazas de Hogsmeade

CLASE: ¿Es broma verdad?

MAESTRO: Solo Cadwallader y su guitarra, Justin y su flauta.

HUMOR: Hasta las copas...de los árboles.

Hogsmeade, mi amado Hogsmeade, es aun mejor desierto. ¿Que de quien fue la idea? Sorpresivamente de Cedric, y digo sorpresivamente porque ¿quien pensaría que el prefecto-capitán-príncipe azul de Hufflepuff nos propondría vagar en las aceras de Hogsmeade cargando cierta bebida muggle que nos da mas calor que una copa de firewhisky?

Por eso es el mas inteligente.

Nos pasamos la botella entre todos y Justin se ríe tontamente, este si que esta nadando en alcohol.Cadwallader se pone a tocar una melodía extraña, los oídos me zumban pero aun así acepto la botella de manos de Cedric.

"Miraa, ahííí, ¡ahííí esta mi miii cuchurrumin!" exclama Cedric entre emocionado y ebrio, yo miro arriba, exactamente ese es el cuarto de las niñas...ahí estará...No, no creo...aunque quien sabe.

"Oyeee Ceeddyy, Haa-Hannitaahh esta ahí con tu Chonn?"

Justin y Cadwallader se sueltan a reír, no se de que, pero supongo que en su estado todo les daría risa, yo me empiezo a reír también.

Cedric asienta con la cabeza, o al menos eso trata de hacer antes de caerse al suelo. Retumba y se empieza a reír como loco.

"Ay sii, vamoos a jugaaarm ¡siii!" grita Justin y se tira al piso junto a Cedric, Cadwallader los sigue.

"Y a que vamos a jugaaar Justinaaa?" pregunta Cadwallader, nunca me había parado a mirarlo bien, pero ahora veo que un ojo esta totalmente perdido y parece girar sin control mientras el otro intenta mirar fijamente a Justin.

"Vamosss andaleee Zickey! Juega con nosotros, ya deja de andaar de emoo"me grita Cedric y trata de jalarme del pie pero no alcanza y vuelve a tirarse al piso.

"Jugaremoos, a , a, a la gaaallinitaa ciegaa jajaja siii sii sii pero Justin es la galliniitaa" grita Cadwallader y trata de taparle los ojos a Justin, los dos comienzan a tocarse las caras, tratando de hacer que el otro sea la gallinita.

Yo sigo mirando hacia arriba, veo 4 ventanas aunque en la tarde veía solo 2, que extraño. Doy otro sorbo a la botella y miro mas fijamente, como si así fuera a aparecer el objeto de mi deseo. Quisiera verla, su cabello, sus ojos...pero no debería, yo no la quiero, entonces ¿para que querría verla?

Cedric se levanta torpemente y agarra la guitarra de Cadwallader, se pone a mi lado y me susurra con aliento a cerveza:

"¿Que? ¿Les cantamoooss? ¿O prefieres quedarte aquí como acosador?" Me sonríe enseñando todos sus dientes, me pregunto si las mujeres también adoraran esa sonrisa alcoholizada.

Todo parece tan perfecto, Cedric con la guitarra, Justin tiene la flauta, vaya si podríamos hacer una boyband en cualquier momento.

"¡Ey! ¡Ey! Mariquitaas, venganseee con nosotrooos...a cantaaar!"

"Si,siii, yo canto, yo cantoo como la Yuri" exclama Cadwallader antes de soltarse a reír

"Pss yoo,yoo soy la leonnaa dormidaa! Hooy voy a cambiaaar!...hacer valeeer mis derechos ¡porque soy mujeeer como cualquiera!" canturrea Justin y nos echamos a reír como taraditos.

"Pss yo, yo soy el Santanaa" grita Cedric "Y ¡ dalee!"

En eso, se pone a tocar la guitarra en la forma mas desafinada que hace que duelan los oídos, Justin empieza a escupirle a la flauta y yo...yo hago lo que mejor se hacer...cagarla.

"Hannah! Hannah! ¡Escúchame! Hannah Esta va para ti, con o sin feronomonaas! "

"¡Ay, ay, ay, ay! canta y no lloreeees, porque cantandoo se alegraaan cielitoo lindo los corazzzoneees!" se pone a gritar Cedric, y yo lo sigo:

"Eseee lunaar que tieneees cielito lindooo-"

"Junto a la bocaaaa, no se lo des-" sigue Justin

"a nadieee cielitoo lindooo que a mi me tocaaa! ¡Aaaay Aaaay Aaaay!" cantamos juntos Cadwallader y yo, abrazados uno del otro

"No, no ¡esa no! Mejor la de, la de: Carmeeen se me perdioo la cadeniitaa, que ttuuu me regalaasteee!" gritonea Justin y Cadwallader lo mira con desdén, bueno si es que aun puede fijar la mirada un poco.

"La Justinaa tenia que sacaar el barrioo, ¡hombree! Andas mal Justinaa, andas maaal"

"Ya saal Hannitaahh, pss ¿Qué te cuesta?" le pido fuertemente.

"No te hagas gueyaa Hannitaa" grita Cadwallader

"Sii, tuu, la de las coletas" exclama Justina…ah si Justin "¡Sal mendiga Juanita!"

"Ya sal pinchee Hannitaahh!" le grito con todas mis fuerzas. A ver Abbott,no hice el ridículo de mi vida para que ni me dejes verte tantito en pijama…bueno si no quieres llevar nada puesto esta bien también, muy bien.

Una luz nos deja ciegos y de pronto solo veo agua...según yo no llovía.

Ah no, pero si unas malditas nos han aventado agua, y sucia...con razón sentí que me ahogaba. Mojado hasta los huesos y en una posición indecorosa junto a Cadwallader, esto ya me hizo enojar, mi cerebro funciona más o menos mejor ahora y las veo: 3 malditas.

Megan Jones, Susan Bones y Hannah Abbott.

Miro a mis compañeros que están tratando de sacarse el agua de sus lugares mas privados, excepto Justin que esta tirado en el suelo medio muerto.

"Pero ¡¿que les pasa locas escapadas del manicomio?! ¡¿Querían matarnos acaso?!" les grito ferozmente y las infames solo se ríen.

"Eso les pasa por imprudentes" grita Megan.

"¡Imprudentes mis calzones pequeña puta!" le grita Cadwallader y Cedric y yo nos reímos.

"¡Son unos leperos, váyanse ya!" grita Bones "Me extraña de ti Cedric"

Creo que una parte de Cedric se harto de verdad, eso o es algo homofobico.

"¡Tu cállate lesbiana de cuarta, narizona!"

Recordare este día en mi memoria como el día en el que casi muero ahogado y que Cedric arremetió contra alguien del sexo opuesto...bueno que dice ser del sexo opuesto.

"¿Sabes algo Smith? Por esto nunca funcionaríamos tu y yo, tus amigos y tu no tienen respeto ni decencia, ¡son entupidos y pelafustanes!" me grita Abbott vilmente.

Ahora si, ya cruzo la línea, nunca me ha gustado rebajarme pero ella insulto mi inteligencia, la de mis amigos, que si bien tal vez no exista ella no tiene porque decirlo, y ¿por que cree que yo estoy interesado?

"Pues ¿sabes que Hannah Abbott? ¡Puedes tomar todo el respeto, decencia, estupidez y holgazanería del que nos acusas y metértelo por donde mejor te quepa!"

Wow, eso se sintió bien.

Después de enseñarle mi dedo cordial de esa forma tan educada, sobra decir que cerró las ventanas inmediatamente con un ruidazo que me dejo retumbando los oídos por varias horas.

* * *

FECHA: 1, 2 o 3 de Noviembre

LUGAR: Dormitorio

CLASE:--

MAESTRO:--

HUMOR.: Muerte cerebral.

NUNCA EN MI VIDA VUELVO A TOMAR UNA SOLA GOTA DE ALCOHOL...Y MENOS DIRIGIRLE LA PALABRA A ABBOTT

* * *

FECHA: 15 de Noviembre

LUGAR: Mazmorra

CLASE: Pociones

MAESTRO: Snape

HUMOR: Smithesco

Blablablablabla, Snape habla y habla de pociones y pociones...que hoy oleremos algo especial y no se que mas, menos mal que Abbott no esta cerca porque su olor lo arruinaría todo. La poción en cuestión es "Amorentia" y huele a lo que más amas...me pregunto a que olerá la mía, tal vez a Hogsmeade o a malteadas, o a ranas de chocolate.

Ja, Granger se puso roja, yo digo que olió a Weasley no bañado, ahora sigue Finnigan, de seguro le olió a Dean Thomas, jajaja soy tan ingenioso. OH ya es mi turno, bien, solo pasare, oleré y podré irme.

Snape me pasa la botellita con esos modales tan finos que se carga y yo la huelo: huele muy bien y muy fresco...casi como enjuague bucal, esperen…

¡Ay no!

* * *

NA: Hmmm esto lo considero como la precuela de" Zacharias Smith In Love", de todos modos pondre ese OneShot de final para este bebe. Aaah ya que.

Revienme aunque sea tantito ¿no?


End file.
